Exile (Marvel Rising)
Victor Kohl, also known as Exile, is the secondary antagonist of the Marvel animated film, Marvel Rising. Victor is an inhuman teenager whose powers were activated by the Terrigen Mist and was recruited by Hala the Accuser to serve the Kree Empire and hunt down other Inhumans to serve as well. He was voiced by Booboo Stewart, who also portrays Jay in Descendants. Appearance, Personality and Powers As Victor Kohl, he appears as a young Caucasian teenager with brown hair, brown eyes and wears a green uniform. As Exile, he conjures a black suit of armor and a helmet with two short horns and two long horns. At first, Victor seems to be a considerate person who wishes to help his fellow inhumans, but with a slight temper problem. When Kamala rejects his proposal to join his group, Exile reveals his true nature; a sadistic, brutal egotist who despises humanity for mistreating him before and has no qualms with forcing other inhumans to join him. He is also fanatically loyal to the Kree Empire and is obsessed with proving his worth to them. Exile has powers relating to darkness. He can conjure armor, shields, and weapons out of dark matter and can teleport through dark portals. He can even create a large monster body that spews blue flame from its mouth. History Exile is depicted as an Inhuman who works for Hala the Accuser to get revenge on humans for their prejudice against Inhumans. Exile kidnaps young Inhumans so that the Kreecan turn them into warriors. Exile chases one of these young Inhumans, Dante Pertuz, from his home in Illinois to New York City, where he encounters Ms. Marvel and Squirrel Girl, who he saves from one of Dante’s attacks aimed at him. Exile flees from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Daisy Johnson and Patriot. Exile later tracks Dante down once more and chases after him after Dante steals America Chavez’s motorcycle. When Dante accidentally causes a large explosion, Exile once again flees the scene. Exile encounters Ms. Marvel on a rooftop and Exile, who has taken an interest in her, and reveals his allegiance to Hala and his true plans. Exile and Ms. Marvel battle, and Exile successfully defeats her and brings her on board the Kree ship. Exile later chases after an escaped Ms. Marvel, Lockjaw, and Dante after they free the trapped Inhumans. Exile is defeated by Ms. Marvel, leading to Hala dismissing him for being weak. Enraged, Exile uses his powers to transform himself into a large minotaur like monster despite Ms. Marvel’s attempts to talk him down. Exile is then defeated by the combined forces of Dante, Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel, Patriot, Daisy Johnson, and Squirrel Girl. Reverting to his normal form, Exile escapes. He plans to continue what Hala the Accuser has started. To do this, Exile teams up with an Inhuman named Sheath who was responsible for the death of an Inhuman named Kevin which led to George Stacy blaming Ghost Spider. This leads to a battle between Exile and Sheath against Ghost Spider and the Secret Warriors despite the presence of George Stacy and the police officers. After they were defeated, Exile and Sheath are arrested by the police as Daisy Johnson backs up the proof that Sheath killed Kevin.Category:Teenagers Category:Psychotic Category:Tragic Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Dark Knights Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Imprisoned